


Стихографика

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Дина - Сэму, от Сэма - Дину</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стихографика

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Дин и Сэм Винчестеры  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Категория: джен или легкий винцест, как кто посмотрит)  
> Дисклеймер: не моё  
> Примечания: ПАФОС!


End file.
